To measure blood pressure and the like, for example, a measurement of pulse wave velocity (PWV) is performed. In such a method, the PWV is determined from the difference of the measurement times of the pulse wave between, for example, a measurement point proximal to the heart and a measurement point distal to the heart, e.g., the wrist or the like. In this example, complexity is felt by the examinee because wiring extends from the two greatly distal measurement points. The downsizing of the device is difficult; and continuous measurement in daily life is difficult.